A Love Letter to Genesis
by KohakuCesia
Summary: A love letter to Genesis, the hero of her past.  Is he still the hero, or everything was only a memory?  A little sad, one-sided love. No pairing. Read and review, please. :


_**Well, hello everybody. This is my first fiction in , even though I've written other stories as well. This story is an answer to a love letter contest for Genesis in a Final Fantasy forum. Anyways, no more ramblings, enjoy. ;) **_

_**Oh yeah, this is supposed to be a oneshot, and the letters in italic are the content of the letter written by the narrator. :)**_

_Dear Genesis,_

Her hand suspended on the air. It's been awhile since she wrote letters to her childhood crush. Her pulse throbbing. She gulped. Is it the right thing to do? She's about to get married, and yet... she still longed for this man to know her feelings. Feelings that wasn't supposed to be known. She put down her pen, and started to write again.

_It's been a long time since the last time we met, wasn't it? Do you still remember me? Maybe you won't, you're a great SOLDIER now. It wouldn't hurt now to forget a simple girl from a simple village, is it?_

She put down her pen again. A drop of tear escaped from her dark brown eyes. She rubbed the tear off quickly, and picked up her pen again, bracing herself to write as much as she could.

_In case you don't remember, I would remind you of the last time we met. It was under the biggest apple tree in the village. You were just around 10 at that time. And I was just a little younger, maybe 7 or 8. It was a bright summer night. The stars are shining brightly and we sat under the tree, looking at the sky._

Her memories flew back to the time when she knew all that she ever wanted was the boy who sat beside her. His soft and short light brown hair was thrown back a bit by the cool summer breeze. She could hear his distant giggle in her memories. And how his voice changed after all those time. A short speech from him was broadcast not long ago. His voice was deep and manly now, a part of his that she didn't know, but she loved it all the same.

_Do you remember our promise? A simple promise made by you and me. That we'd meet again, 15 years later under the same tree. You'd be a 1st Class SOLDIER, and then you'd take my hand in marriage. I remembered that you flashed a huge confident smile, while I was giggling. I never knew that you'd really become a SOLDIER, but you are a SOLDIER now. And I was a fool to never believed that._

But her prince never came back. She breathed out a long sigh. The wind grew cold and the leaves started to fall. She didn't have that much time anymore. She needed to finish this letter.

_But I always believed that you'd come and take my hand, sometime 15 years later. In reality, I was left all alone. You never came._

She paused for a while. What else? Did she need to write all of her agony all these long years when she waited for a prince that never came? She shook her head. Better told him the truth.

_Yes, I was in love with you, Genesis. All the years before I wrote this letter. The first time I saw you smiling brightly beside the black haired boy. The first time I got to know you. The night when you promised to take my hand. And the days, months, and years following the promise._

But I had to stop dreaming, Genesis. I couldn't live this agony of empty promises.

Another tear dropped to the paper, making it moist. She rubbed the tears fiercely. She already chose, and she knew that her choice was the right one. Their world had became too different. She braced herself and took the pen again, determined to finish the letter.

_But I had to stop dreaming, Genesis. I couldn't live this agony of empty promises. I'm getting married next week. The man I married is a good man, even though he's not a SOLDIER._

Yes, this is a goodbye letter, Genesis. I loved you. Thank you for all the good memories you gave me.

She couldn't hold back her tears. It quickly turned to a hushed sob. The wind played at her long dark hair, sending them flying as if her hair was a silk scarf. She couldn't finish the letter after all. She signed the letter as fast as she could, and fold the letter furiously. Reaching out for an envelope, she didn't look around for anyone. No one lived in the village any more. She was the last one to leave. She was too naive, too trusting, and now where it got her? Endless heart break.

She found the envelope in no time, and put the letter inside. She then wrapped her violet colored shawl around her shoulder, and walked outside the small but comfortable wooden hut. She turned around once, and looked at the small hut. She had left the window opened. The envelope was tugged under a porcelain vase. She turned away, and walked slowly toward the village gate.

"Goodbye, Genesis."

_**That's all folks! Sorry for not giving any name to the narrator, I'm just sucks at naming things, lol. Please read and review, I accept any review as long as it doesn't burn. :p**_


End file.
